


Tradition

by CallMeJubilee



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love, Snow, Surprises, tradition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeJubilee/pseuds/CallMeJubilee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn grumbled to himself, it's not that he didn't want to make his future wife happy by doing this, he really wanted to, but winter just wasn't his favorite time of the year.</p><p> </p><p>Or the one where Zayn doesn't want to go outside but Leigh-Anne makes him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tradition

"Zayn, get up! I've already let you lay in bed all morning when I shouldn't have, you're messing up the tradition," Leigh-Anne scolded as she pulled on his hand in a feeble attempt to wake him up. "Come on, it's the first snow of the year and you promised!" she yelled grabbing the cover and tearing it off his body, Zayn only curled himself into a tight ball, turned on his other side, and continued to sleep on.

Leigh-Anne always made a snowman on the first day it snowed with her family, but unfortunately she wasn't spending it with them this year. It had snowed a week earlier than expected and she was with stuck with her lazy bum of a fiancé who had agreed to uphold her family tradition with her. She knew he didn't plan to, he hated everything winter related except hot cocoa and he was "secretly" planning to take her back to visit her family before it snowed... then he'd skip out on the tradition claiming he didn't want to impose and most likely, go back to sleep.

"Fine, be that way!" she yelled going to get a bucket from the kitchen, if he wouldn't get up and go outside to make a snowman, she'd bring the snow inside and see if he liked that any better. She bundled up enough to gather a full bucket of fresh snow and toted it back into their shared bedroom.

"Are you going to get up?" she asked nicely giving him one last chance, knowing that his answer, or lack of, would be a no. "Well, here," she scooped up some of the cold snow in her gloved hand and put it on the skin of his stomach that was exposed thanks to the way his shirt had ridden up in his sleep, the next handful was dropped into his neck, the rest, on his crotch. 

He didn't react to it as fast as she thought he would, but when the snow on his junk started to melt his eyes snapped open.

"Fuck, that's cold!" he yelled brushing the snow off his body and onto the hardwood floor of their bedroom. "Why'd you do that? You know I hate snow," he stated with a slight scowl standing on his feet and swiping at his wet neck.

"I tried to wake you like a civilized person and you still refused to get up," she explained with a shrug. "Now hurry and get dressed, I want to make my snowman."

Zayn grumbled to himself, it's not that he didn't want to make his future wife happy by doing this, he really wanted to, but winter just wasn't his favorite time of the year. Winter was the time of the year when he tended to hibernate (as if he didn't do that regularly), he only left the house if he absolutely had to and avoided all outdoor activities at all cost; he shoveled the snow outside of their house with lightning fast speed and put an obnoxious amount of snow-salt down so he wouldn't have to shovel again. Zayn would admit that he thought the snow made things beautiful, he liked looking at snowmen and snow angels being made, made by other people of course, and he always got a few chuckles from watching one of his friends slip and fall on the ice... but that was as far as it went. He preferred watching winter related things being done on TV and in movies over actually participating in them.

"What about breakfast?" he asked hoping he'd be able to stall for more time, he really, really didn't want to go out there just to make a snowman and freeze while doing so.

"I ate it, you wouldn't get up when I said it was ready and it had started to get cold," she lied casually, if he had gotten up when her alarm went off they would've made the snowman and have already eaten by this time.

"I'll make myself breakfast and-"

"No, I'll make you something when we're finished," she interjected, she knew him at all too well and he wasn't getting out of this. "Get dressed, I'll let you spray paint it when we're done?"

"Spray paint, yeah," he nodded, he was down with spray painting things, then he smiled at the idea he had. "I have to go to the store to get some, I don't have-"

"I bought some new paint yesterday after work, it's by the door. Get dressed or I'm going to dress you myself," she pulled out a long sleeved shirt, a heavy sweater, fresh pair of boxers, black jeans and a pair of sweatpants and laid them on the bed.

"Okay, I'll just take a shower and-"

"No, because then you'll complain about possibly catching pneumonia after you come out. You can shower when we come back in," she said walking over to him and clawing at the bottom of his shirt, her nails scratching at his abs, "and if our snowman comes out well, I'll join you," she whispered sexily and kissed his cheek.

Zayn nodded mutely, if he had to pick the best thing about the winter, it had to be the sex, he adored their snuggle-fucks. Those were the snuggle sessions that turned into passionate, unrelenting rounds of hardcore sex, yeah, he really enjoyed those, they had one yesterday.

Leigh-Anne left the room to get the decorations for their snowman, smiling to herself because it was going to be a great day for her and her grouchy lover. She prayed that later on this week she would be able to persuade Zayn to come ice skating with her again, they'd gone once before and he hated it. He couldn't keep his balance for more than 10 seconds and he would latch on to the closest thing near him, her, and send them both crashing down. Leigh-Anne thought it was cute, he'd get flustered and blush a little before muttering curses when she helped him up. Zayn was clearly embarrassed, there were children doing better than him, they could even skate backwards! He was more than relieved when she was ready to go home and warm up.

Zayn took his time putting on each article of clothing, he took even more time brushing his teeth and washing his face. He spent 10 minutes "using" the bathroom, and another five to fix his hair before pulling a dark grey beanie over it. He looked at their bed with longing hazel eyes, wondering if he fell asleep again how upset his fiancé would be.

"One minute," he murmured laying back down on the soft mattress with a sigh, "Two minutes," he corrected closing his eyes, Leigh-Anne immediately came barging into the room banging on a pot with a spoon a few seconds later. 

"No, no, no! I knew you would lay back down," she said angrily, she wasn't asking for much, just for him to make a snowman with her. "I know you're a Narc* but get the hell up!"

He sighed and opened his eyes to glare at the ceiling, didn't she see how much he (reeaaallly) didn't want to do this?! Zayn sat up slowly and trudged his way passed her to get his boots and coat near the front door, he laced them tightly and put on his coat and scarf. 

He rolled his eyes spreading his arms out wide, "I'm ready now," he said dully.

"About time," Leigh-Anne mumbled under her breath, grabbing the decorations and leading the way into their small backyard. 

Zayn followed behind her and closed the door, his jaw clenching when a gust of cold air hit his face. How did people want to play outside when it was 18 degrees?! He kicked a pile of snow with his black boot and watched it float away with the blowing wind.

"Leigh-Anne, this snow isn't hard enough to make a snowman," he stated, it would fly away. "We should wait a day or two to make it, this snow is too soft."

"It's fine, see?" She held up a perfect snowball and threw it at him, he tried to move but it hit his leg, he cursed and shook his leg out; that actually hurt. As he bent over to make his own snowball he remembered something, and he felt something like a genius. 

"I'll be back, I forgot my gloves in the hou-"

"Here," she said tossing a thick pair of black gloves that she produced from her coat pocket. She had been training for this day all week, she was prepared for all of his excuses as to why they shouldn't make this snowman together.

"Fuck," he swore when he didn't catch them, he thought he could play off not finding his gloves in the house for awhile, he also noticed that he swore a lot more when it was colder.

Leigh-Anne adjusted her hat and continued rolling the bottom of the snowman and patting the sides to pack the snow down, "Don't just stand there, Zayn, help me."

Zayn shook his head and walked beside her grumbling the entire way as he got the warm gloves over his hands that were already starting to get cold.

"What do I do?" He asked eyeing her and the ball she was rolling, atleast it looked like she was rolling.

Her hands paused their rolling and patting and she looked up at him with curious eyes, "You've never made a snowman before?" she asked with a wicked grin plastered on her face.

Zayn shook his head, "I hate the cold, so why would I make a snowman in it?"

"Aww, your first snowman! That's so cute, Zay!" Leigh-Anne cooed at her boyfriend, much to his annoyance; he hated that nickname almost as much as he hated the winter.

"Okay, help me roll this..." she eyes looked around the snow covered yard for the best spot, "over there," she pointed.

"Why there?" He asked copying the movements of her hands.

"There's a lot of snow over there," she answered simply.

"This is stupid," he mumbled, packing down more snow on their growing ball and pushing it forward.

"It's not stupid, you're just being a big baby," she singsonged with a grin. 

"It's cold," he complained and sighed, another burst of wind made the hairs on his neck stand up and his body was raked with a shudder. 

"It's supposed to be, and it's not even that cold, stop your bitching," she chided putting her hands on her hips. "We'll be finished before you know it."

"Oh, I'll know it, trust me," he remarked rolling his eyes before they landed on her face. "Why can't we wait for tomorrow?"

"Because it snowed today, you promised and I said so. It's our first winter as an engaged couple, don't you want it to be special?" she asked bumping him with her hip.

"It would be just as special if we stayed inside, curled up under a blanket, and had hot cocoa by the fire place," he said feeling quite proud of the huge ball that would be the bottom of their snowman.

"We can do that after breakfast," she nodded. "Now smooth it out so it doesn't look so lumpy," she instructed. "I'm going to start on the middle."

"Yeah," Zayn shivered and felt his goosebumps rise, they needed to hurry this along, he had been outside a lot longer than he was used too and he knew for a fact that he would be sick in a few days.

Leigh-Anne hummed Christmas carols to herself as she rolled the smaller piece and looked over at Zayn, he was going a great job for a person who had never made a snowman before. His nose tickled before he sneezed loudly and sniffled, it was starting. If he actually got sick behind this, it was going to be all her fault.

"Bless you, Darling," she called out trying to pick up the middle piece and not break it in half. "Help me with this?"

"I'm getting sick, we should stop and try again never," Zayn said picking up the ball and sneezing directly on it. "See?"

"Yes, yes, I see. Stop being such a drama queen, Zayn, you'll be fine," she said rolling the head together quickly.

"The word is theatrical," he corrected smartly.

"The word is anal, you're splitting hairs," she replied flippantly with a wave of her hand. "Put this on the top while I add some snow to make it all stay together."

"Leigh, I'm freezing, I can't feel my balls," he picked up the head and carefully placed it at the top of the middle piece, the only thing left to do was decorate and then he'd be back in their warm house.

"So? I can't feel my breasts, but you don't see me complaining, do you?" she asked running over to get the snowman's clothes and things for his face.

"Yeah, but you're not anemic either," he said under his breath but smiling at the cans of spray paint she handed him.

"Classic top hat," she said holding it up in her left hand, "Or Snapback?" she asked lifting up her right.

"Uh..Classic? Yeah, classic," Zayn nodded, classic looks were good.

"Snapback it is," she grinned sitting it on the head and pulling out the large black buttons and carrot nose from her pocket and started placing them on its face. "Should we put a scarf on him?"

"Do you want to?" he asked back, he didn't care what the stupid thing wore.

"I don't know," she said thoughtfully and crossing her arms over her chest and titling her head to inspect her work.

Zayn waited for her answer for a minute before groaning, she was purposefully torturing him by not making up her mind. "Leigh!"

"Yes, Zayn?" she asked looking at him.

"Scarf or no scarf?" he questioned with motioning hands.

"Um...no scarf," she said finally and Zayn picked up the black and green scarf and wrapped it around the snowman's neck.

"Can I quickly paint him so we can go back in the house? I can't feel my toes," he complained again picking up the red and green cans, shaking them and then uncapping them.

"Mhmm," she agreed bending over and collecting snow into a pile.

Zayn sprayed on random swirls, zigzags, the first letters of their names and a heart; after all of their (his) hard work, they were going to remember this day.

"Done," he announced taking a few steps away from their masterpiece. "Let's go before I need something amputated from the lack of circulation, yeah?" 

She hadn't answered and he looked around the yard for her, where'd she go? 

"Zayn!" she yelled from behind him. As soon as he turned around he was met with a snowball to the face. 

'That's it, never again. No matter how much she begs, or promises shower sex, I'm never making a snowman with her ever again,' he thought to himself as he sputtered and wiped his face. 

"What the hell was that, Leigh-Anne?" he barked, now his face hurt!

She giggled cutely tossing another snowball up in the air and catching it, "It's tradition! We always have a snowball fight after we've made our snowman!"

"Oh, really?" he asked raising his right eyebrow. "Then this means war!" he declared bending over to make his own and throwing it at her, he was already freezing, and he was already going to get sick, so he might as well get some revenge for it.

"You missed me," she taunted putting her thumb to her nose and wiggling the rest of her fingers. She laughed and ran when he threw another and missing her again, she threw her own hitting his leg again. "Too slow!"

He threw another harder, and faster and it connected with her stomach, "Ha! Got you!" he said triumphantly, smirking at his small victory.

"Shit...that hurt.." she said holding her stomach, she hadn't expected to actually get hit, he didn't have any aim. "You can't do that, Zayn!"

Zayn chuckled making another snowball, "Why? I'm only following tradition," he teased.

"Because-because I'm pregnant," she said biting her lip, her eyes downcast, this wasn't exactly how she planned on telling him. The snowball Zayn held slipped from his hand and he jogged over to her hunched form. 

"Y-You're joking," he gulped, his hands trembling, "is this another part of your tradition? Saying that you're pregnant when you're really just planning a sneak attack?"

She smiled up at him sheepishly, "I'm afraid not."

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, this kinda got away from me but I had fun writing it :)
> 
> *"Narc" as in, Narcoleptic. I knew a little boy who had Narcolepsy, I was so scared when I watched him fall asleep standing up. O__O


End file.
